The present invention relates to solar concentration panels.
Solar concentration panels are generally known in the art. Some of such solar concentration panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,643,648; 3,713,727; 3,797,476; 3,998,206; 4,252,107; 4,295,462; 4,347,834; 4,457,297; 4,458,670 and 4,463,749. They are also disclosed in French Patent No. 2,440,256, and British Patents Nos. 2,00,319 and 2,016,675. The known solar concentration panels can be further improved.